Interlude 2
by Pampermousse
Summary: Sequel to Interlude - 24 hours with Chloe and Lex


Working late at the Torch Chloe gave into temptation and googled Viggo. There was only so much research on underground drug barons you could do before you needed a look at some sugar. "Torso, there's torso people" she said to the empty office as she opened a picture of Viggo baring expanses of his perfect flesh. Lost in her Viggo lust daze she failed to notice someone enter the office and stand behind her.  
  
"Important assignment Chloe?" Lex asked startling her into a very un-hip squeal.  
  
Narrowing her eyes she looked over her shoulder at him and said in all seriousness, "The importance of Viggo cannot be overstated."  
  
"Just dropped by to see how you were doing after our little...adventure" Lex asked looking around the Torch and picking up an old issue.  
  
"Riiiight. I'll spare you the hassle of dispensing with any more niceties. I don't have any further info on your father's new best friend. I've been looking into it and nada." Not entirely true Chloe thought but since when did Lex deal in the truth?  
  
"And I can see you're exploring every possible avenue" Lex replied pointing at the screen.  
  
"There's no need for sarcasm just 'cos the guy's got a full head of hair Lex." Chloe zinged back with a smile.  
  
Letting that pass Lex leaned back on the desk and fixed Chloe with a stare. "I think you should stop digging. Its too dangerous for you if anyone connected to my father found out that you were taking a keen interest in this."  
  
"That's one reason. What's the other?" Chloe asked  
  
Lex looked at her, considered bullshitting and then remembered who he was talking to. It might actually work to his advantage to be honest. Sort of.  
  
"I've been doing some digging of my own and it looks as though whatever deal my father had going with this guy is no longer taking place." Lex walked to the other end of the room. "And I think that any little fantasies about entering the...medicine business have been put firmly on hold. I think your investigative talents would be better deployed elsewhere."  
  
Chloe looked at him thoughtfully before saying, "Good one. You almost had me there." In response to his continued steadfast gaze she elaborated, "I don't believe for one minute Lionel has forsaken any of his pimp daddy plans. I'm going to keep digging. But your concern for my welfare is touching." Turning back to her computer she discreetly closed a window she had minimized.  
  
"You make your own decisions Chloe. It was just a friendly warning." Lex walked out of the room slightly annoyed. He had to admire Chloe's spunk but her persistence was annoying and not something that he could plan for. He genuinely liked the girl and had a new level of respect for her after their little soiree in the parking lot, but he could do without the worry of nosy teenage girls scuppering his carefully laid plans.  
  
Chloe breathed a quick sigh of relief as Lex left. She was sure that he was checking up on what she knew and how much further she was going to pursue this drug connection. She was pretty certain that Lex had had a minion in the parking lot that night which meant that he knew exactly what went down whilst she was still in the dark. She sighed in frustration. Collecting her things and closing up she entered the school parking lot. She stopped and stared at what she saw. Lex Luthor kicking the tyres of his Porsche. This was a beautiful moment and she wanted to savour it.  
  
Sauntering up to him she slapped the bonnet saying, "Bad car. How dare you not start when the mighty Luthor commands you to?" Smiling up at Lex she took his arm, "Get in the crapmobile, I'll give you a lift. I'll be returning the favour of the other night."  
  
"I can't leave my Porsche here." Lex said but following Chloe all the same.  
  
"You're right. It might get lonely. But look over there, "she said pointing to another vehicle at the far side, "it can always look over to that piece of shit and think how good it's got it."  
  
Lex looked at Chloe and shook his head. Getting into the "crapmobile" and my God what an apt name, Lex observed Chloe rummaging around the drivers side.  
  
"I believe, that is the brake pedal and that is the accelerator" he said pointing to her side of the floor.  
  
Chloe didn't dignify that with a reply but was secretly surprised to find Lex with a sense of humour.  
  
"The manor I'm assuming?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, the Talon, I have a few things I need to discuss with Lana. I can make my own way back from there."  
  
Chloe was glad that the awkward threats of the Torch office were temporarily forgotten. She would like to think that they could work together instead of issuing mild and baseless threats at one another. Still, she knew that Lex's unwillingness to show all his cards were matched by her own. They were both slightly too suspicious for their own good she thought. However, their little adventure had certainly made Chloe much more comfortable in his company. That company at the moment was rather dull as Lex appeared to be in a state of deep concentration looking out of the window. Deciding that if she couldn't concentrate on some dazzling plan he shouldn't be able to either. She turned on the radio. Loud.  
  
Lex merely slid a sideways glance at her and if there was a way to roll your eyes without actually physically doing it, he did that too. Chloe wondered what Lex needed to speak to Lana about. She had to admit, she often wondered what their conversations actually consisted of. They were two very different people thought Chloe. Diplomatically. It wasn't as is she didn't like Lana. She did, very much. It was just that she found it difficult to imagine Lex taking any particular interest in her. She had always found it unbelievable that he had sat through Clark's dramas. She could barely get through them herself and she had been in love with him. "There's an interesting idea" she thought smiling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lex asked with requisite raised eyebrow in place.  
  
"You.Clark.Barn.Nekkid." Chloe said lasciviously, grinning from ear to ear. Lex seemed to be dealing with that particular mental image admirably. However, seeing he wasn't quite as amused as she was she changed the subject.  
  
"So, are you going to bore poor Lana to tears with tales of invoices and order forms?" Chloe asked smirking.  
  
"No actually. I need to speak to her about something slightly more personal."  
  
"Oh." Was all Chloe could muster. Chloe had always had an intimate relationship with the colour green.  
  
"Well, that'll be creepy for her." She said turning into the Talon. She was not going to analyse why this pissed her off so much. Just like she wasn't going to analyse that night in Lex's car. Denial is my friend she thought.  
  
"Thank you for the lift. It was" Lex searched for the appropriate word, "predictably entertaining."  
  
"I aim to please. And have fun or whatever with Lana." She said before she had a chance to use her brain. Way to sound like a desperate loser Chloe, she thought. It's not that she even wanted him to have fun with her; she just didn't want the fun to be had with Lana. But she liked Lana she thought. She was using the word fun too many times in a sentence with Lex, she suddenly thought in a moment of clarity.  
  
Lex watched her internal monologue with amusement before replying, "I have to admit, fun wasn't really on the agenda. It's more of a necessary duty I have to perform."  
  
Chloe nodded gravely, "One of those. Like the separating of colours and whites I have to do when I get back." She said seriously. "Routine, boring but necessary"  
  
"Not that I'm saying Lana is any of those things." She added hastily.  
  
"Of course not." Lex smirked. He liked that about Chloe. She was snarky but not a bitch. As a parting shot he added "Remember what I said about my father. Don't get messed up in what we saw the other day. It's not worth the risk."  
  
"Like I said Luthor, your concern is touching. I'll see you around." Chloe said before reversing out and driving off. 


End file.
